


Seduction

by FlorBexter



Series: cheer-up prompts [6]
Category: 2020因為愛你 | Because of you
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: “Are you doing that on purpose?”Lin Xun turned around with the toothbrush still in his mouth and blinked at his boyfriend in confusion. Jun Cheng stood, already dressed and ready to meet his brothers for breakfast, in the door. Lin Xun had no idea why he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and why he frowned at him.
Relationships: Lin Xun/Yuan Jun Cheng
Series: cheer-up prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665613
Kudos: 135





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For the cheer-up prompts at tumblr **[asking for Lin Xun/Jun Cheng](https://florbexter.tumblr.com/post/612687764470824960/for-the-cheer-up-prompts-maybe-something-fluffy)**

“Are you doing that on purpose?”

Lin Xun turned around with the toothbrush still in his mouth and blinked at his boyfriend in confusion. Jun Cheng stood, already dressed and ready to meet his brothers for breakfast, in the door. Lin Xun had no idea why he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and why he frowned at him. 

“Mhm?”, he mumbled around the foam in his mouth and Jun Cheng sighed as if he had a huge weight on his shoulders and left. Lin Xun hurried up and followed him to the living room. 

“What are you talking about?”

Jun Cheng put on his wristwatch and Lin Xun felt his eyes looking his body up and down. 

“Your outfit. The boxershorts plus the cardigan?”

“What about it?”, he asked and then, because he had lived with Jun Cheng for over a year now, he got it, and he had to smile. 

“Do you have a problem with the way I dress?”

“I have a problem with how cheeky you got,” Jun Cheng said but he wasn’t able to look stern for long. Lin Xun’s smile grew even wider and he walked forward to kiss Jun Cheng, minty flavour and all. 

He really liked the effect had on the once stoic Lord Yuan. 

“You should dress,” Jun Cheng said but his finger strayed to the warm skin of Lin Xun’s waist and Lin Xun, bold and very much in love let the cardigan fall over his shoulders in a teasing attempt of seduction. 

“Are you sure?”

Jun Cheng groaned and pulled him closer. 


End file.
